Honor for All
by ATK Forever
Summary: ' So, how to explain recent events' said the man in a black jacket and hat. ' Well, the war is over, my broth...' the man pauses. ' Herobrine, has taken over.' the man took off his hat. ' The boys, their dead, all three of em,... how did it end like this, where did i go wrong.' Rated T, for eventual death and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**enjoy another masterpiece by the A in the ATK. **

**The three main characters in the story have nothing to do with me or actual people i know. **

**What happens when 3 boys not even 16 years of age are, sent into A world full of blocks, evil creatures and DIAMONDS yes I'm rich I'm rich... Oh right just a story, sob sob, anyway. Story time. **

'' So, how to explain recent events'' said the man in a black jacket and hat. '' Well, the war is over, my broth...'' the man pauses. '' Herobrine, has taken over.'' the man took off his hat. '' The boys, there dead, all three of em,... how did it end like this, where did i go wrong.''

**8 years ago**

Picture this in your head.

A world of blocks, is the best way to describe it. A free world were animals are at peace, and the biomes are beautiful as they are safe. Were only the freshest fruits grow, and the purest of life is born. But 8 years ago from our present, ... it changes, in a way, only a few live to tell about it.

The entrance of a cave is shown, and brief sparks of light are shown, along with the cries of people that are suffering at the hands of one of the worlds darkest entity's.

A dark blond haired man, only 23 years of age, is thrown into a cave wall, he screams in pain as his back is introduced to a stone wall. He looks to the other side of the cave and see's another man. A Chinese, short haired cut boy, only a year younger. His arm is bleeding badly and his legs have been trapped under a magical barrier. And close by, being held by his neck, a young black 24 year old man, who is now in a world of trouble.

And lastly, the only other person in the cave, a tall dark browned haired man, with the same features as Steve, but with pale white eyes, he is the one who put them through all this pain. The blond haired boy see's a sharp pointed rock, he crawls to it and picks it up. The tall man turns around and drops the black man before teleporting to the blond and picking him up. The man stares into the mans white eyes with fear.

'' This world, is dead.'' the man says with a dark menacing voice. The black man watches as his friends soul is slowly being taken away. With out thinking, he gets up and jumps on the mans back. The man drops the blond and throws the other one on the ground, stomping him in the chest before pulling out a sword. '' You have lost.''

Suddenly a short beeping noise appears on the mans back. A small circular object is implanted on the mans back. The black man pulls out a small stick with a button on it.

'' Check mate.'' The button is pushed, and an explosion with the force of a thousand grenades, blows the entire cave apart, blowing of the roof on the cave. Now a crater filled with blood and rubble is all that is left, soon after some villagers surround the crater, some murmur, others cry, and some faint.

The people in the cave saved the entire land, sacrificed themselves to save all of Minecraftia. In the forest surrounding the crater, a young girl in a creeper hoodie, only 6 years old, watches the commotion in curiosity. An older creeper walks behind her, and hisses a few times. The girl turns around and shakes her head before running into the crowd. The people are so focused on the crater that they don't notice the little creeper girl.

She squeezes through the people and looks around until she see's the big crater full on rubble and blood. She gasps as she notices 3 skulls. All are black and grey from the fiery explosion. The girl runs out of the crowd and hugs the creeper. The creeper, with no arms, has no way of comforting her. He hisses a few words and begins to walk back into the forest. The little girl looks back at the crowd one more time before also walking home.

**8 years later, in a completely different world. **

''Get ready guys, this is gonna be intense.'' said a young blond haired boy to his two friends as they approached a tall building.

'' I don't now Alex, i hardy call going to school intense.'' said the dark skinned boy.

'' Ya i know Spencer, but with that whole, Dillon being mad at me for doing something i didn't do and getting him out at Gym, i think today is gonna be day to remember.'' '' What do you think Fredrick.''

'' No offence but if i were you, i would try to stay out of it, i am more worried about the fact that Mr Lope is gonna get mad at the class for what happened yesterday.'' Said the slightly younger Chinese boy.

'' Well for what ever reason, we're gonna look back on this day and say,... we'll figure it out later.'' The boy's entered the school and went to there separate classes.

Alex: Age 15, skin color white, height 5foot7, weight 118 pounds, skinny but strong, eye color hazel. American. Clothes, Blue jeans, AC DC shirt.

Fredrick: Age 13 1/2, skin color white, Height, 5foot6. weight 123 pounds, big muscle but shy, eye color green. Asian. Clothes, Green short sleeve shirt, Black pants

Spencer Age 14, skin color black, height 5foot8, weight 110 pounds, tall and fast, eye color green. Black. Clothes, Red shirt with the words '' Im awesome'' on it, white tee under it, and brown pants.

**Meanwhile in the same world from before.**

A loud thunderstorm is showering heavy drops of rain in a small town. The townspeople run into there houses. One of then gets into a much larger building. He's wearing a black suit and a hat. He is a tall bearded man. He walks up to the desk.

'' Room please.'' asked the man. The cashier nods his head and returns with a room key. The man walks upstairs until he find the right room. '' Room 21. Every time.'' He puts the key in and opens the door. The room is standard, complete with bathroom, dining room, living room, and king sized bedroom. He hangs up his jacket and hat before sitting down near a window.

As he stares into the vast wet world he see's a figure in the background. The man pulls out binoculars and gets a better view. He see's a tall brown haired man, with a blue shirt and brown pants. Before he could get a better view, the man disappears into the swirling air. The man puts the binoculars down. '' You can run brother, but not forever.'' The man pulls out a book from his jacket pocket and reads from an old text.

'' Force of the biomes.''

'' Wisdom of the ancients.''

'' Power of the fallen kings.''

'' Show this dark one his true motives.'' The air around him spins around but none of the objects in the room move with it. The book glows and a sort of moving picture appears.

It shows a giant map of the world, not our world, their world. The map then changes as the largest of the kingdoms, gets smaller and smaller until there's nothing left but fire. The book closes.

'' I can't let this happen.'' The man opens the book again and reads.

'' Sons of heroes''

'' Destroyers of evil.''

'' Decedents of blood.''

'' Send us those who's hearts and souls can undo what the dark one has done.'' The book spirals and spins and flashes until it stops moving all together and falls. The man puts his hand on his head and sits down. He looks at the now clear sky.

'' Only they can do what i could not.''

**Present time, about 8 hours later.**

The final bell rang. Spencer emerged from his class.

'' Uhhhhhggggggg.'' he let out a long tired cry.

'' Whats wrong with you.'' asked Alex.

'' I am so going to die, Mr's Prenzer gave me a detention for speaking out.''

'' Against what.''

'' Against the fact that skin color doesn't make a person who they are.''

'' Who said it wasn't, wait i already know.''

'' Nate'' they said in unison. '' When is your detention.''

'' Tomorrow after track.''

'' Whats tomorrow after track.'' Said Fredrick who just showed up.

'' Spencer's detention.''

'' Why does he... i don't want to know.'' The boys walked separate ways again. Alex to the bathroom. Fredrick to his locker and Spencer to LA edge class.

As Alex was washing his hands he got the feeling he was being watched. He expected some dumb jocks playing a prank, but as he turned around his whole body began to heat up. His head was burning and he felt like he was on fire. He then fainted before he could say a word.

Fredrick was getting stuff from his locker when he saw a figure in the hall. The figure was about 5 feet tall and had a dark cape. Either it was a new fashion style or this person shouldn't be here. Suddenly just like Alex he began to get very hot and fainted.

Spencer was in LA edge class and was listening to the teacher talk about theme and setting. When he felt very hot all of a sudden. He rested his head on his desk before fainting too.

**3 min, later in the other dimension. **

Alex awoke in a small room. The ground was made of wood, and there were windows shining light into the room. He heard a small moan about 2 feet from him. It was Spencer and next to him was Fredrick. They both looked around the room.

'' Spencer, Fredrick.''

'' Alex.'' they said in unison. All three of the boys looked at each-other before all standing.

'' Where are we.'' asked Fredrick.

'' Looks like some type of house.'' Alex responded.

'' Well that obvious.'' Said Spencer. Spencer went toward one of the windows.

'' ... Look lets see the options here.'' said Alex. '' This could be some prank by Michael or CJ, there practically Einsteins.''

'' But CJ is absent and, Micheal's been in the hospital after his wrist injury.'' said Fredrick.

'' Uh i don't think its a prank.'' said Spencer. '' Take a look.'' Alex and Fredrick looked outside and saw a vast field of grass and some animals like cows and pigs.

'' We are definitely not in Cleveland anymore.'' said Fredrick.

'' How did we get here.'' asked Alex.

'' I don't know, i just remember feeling very warm before i fainted.'' said Spencer.

'' Same here.''

'' Me too.''

'' I also felt like i was being watched.''

'' Me too.''

'' I know i saw someone before i fainted.'' said Fredrick. The boys all stood in the house, silent. '' What do we do.''

'' Lets try to find some help before it gets dark.'' said Alex before slowly opening the door. The boys walked out of the house. They had a great view of a hill and the sun was beautiful '' Aint that bad.''

They started to walk down the hill and watched some of the animals.

'' Why is everything made of blocks, even the sheep are made of blocks.'' said Alex

'' We must be have a three way seizure or something.'' said Fredrick.

'' I don't think it works that way.''

'' Well we must have been on something before we fainted.'' commented Spencer.

As they were walking, a sheep grazing on grass, got a tiny bit closer to them.

'' You think he bites.'' asked Fredrick.

'' I doubt it.'' said Spencer. He slowly put his hand on the sheep's soft back. The sheep didn't protest.

'' Come on, we need to find help before it gets dark.'' said Fredrick

'' Don't worry, this suns gonna stay up forever.'' said Alex But just a few minutes later the sun was almost down.

'' Gonna stay up forever Hmmmm.'' said Spencer.

''Shut up.'' As the boys were reaching the peak of a hill they spotted some very weird creatures. '' What is that.'' Alex pointed at a weird green creature with no arms. The creature look at them an started to walk towards them.

'' I don't think i want to find out.'' said Fredrick. The boys ran in the opposite direction. But as they ran, more of the green creatures chased them. One of them got in front of Spencer and started to hiss and glow before exploding. Spencer flew about 50 feet away. Alex and Fredrick ran to Spencer.

'' Thats one ride i wont go on again.'' The boys then climbed a tall tree and stayed there while the creatures tried to get up there. '' What the hell are those.''

'' They appear to be like suicide bombers, but green and have no arms. Said Fredrick.

'' Well then im guessing that giant 8 legged insect is a spider then.'' said Alex.

'' I guess.''

'' I suggest we try to sleep.'' said Spencer.

'' In the tree.'' said Alex.

'' You have any better ideas.'' The boys tried and eventually fell asleep. Hiding in a bush, a figure watched them. Waiting for the right moment, to reveal itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is out. **

The boys were softly asleep in a tree, although there sleep didn't come easy. Throughout the night, the moans of zombies, and hisses of creepers kept them alert and awake. Until they eventually drifted of to sleep.

But there awakening was more sudden. They awoke as a loud scream pierced their ears. Alex and Spencer just jumped a little, Fredrick almost fell out of the tree, holding on to a branch before falling to the ground bellow.

'' You OK.'' Alex asked.

'' Ya im fine.'' Alex and Spencer jumped down. '' Looks like the suns back up.''

'' Did anyone hear a loud scream.'' asked Spencer.

'' Ya.''

'' Yes, and im not trying to be weird, but it sounded a lot like a girl scream.'' Alex responded.

'' Ya it did.''

'' Thats what i heard.'' The boys looked at each other for a while. '' If it was a girl then, maybe she or it needs help.'' said Fredrick.

'' Could be.'' responded Spencer.

'' Maybe we should check it out, did anyone hear were it came from.'' asked Alex.

'' I think it came from that creepy forest.'' said Spencer. The forest seemed to be very dark, and the trees were very brown, and birds seemed to fly around the especially dark trees.''

'' Of course it did.''

'' Didn't see that coming.'' Before the boys started to walk, a hissing sound came from behind them. It was another green creature.

'' Do we run.'' asked Alex

'' Do we have a choice.'' said Spencer. All three boys ran into the forest, staying together. They stopped at a small tree in a clearing. Breathing heavily. Suddenly a soft cry erupted from the woods around them. '' Is that the same thing as before.''

'' I think so.'' said Alex. The cry then stopped for a while then continued after a few seconds. '' Hello.'' The crying stopped then continued again.

'' Is anyone there.'' asked Spencer.

'' I hope not.'' Fredrick said to himself. Then a rustling came from a nearby bush. They all looked in that direction. Alex put his finger to his lips and they slowly walked towards the sound. As they got closer, the crying got louder. They began to get in a kneeling position. The outline of a figure was seen, and the body shape was definitely a girl.

Alex extended his hand. '' Hello, miss, we can help you, you d...'' Alex jumped back as a creepers face was looking right at him. Spencer and Fredrick also jumped back. But the crying continued.

'' Is, is that thing crying?'' asked Spencer. Alex was a little more confused than scared. He looked at the rest of the creature. The creature then looked up, revealing a girls face.

'' Its... its a girl.'' said Alex.

'' No dip Sherlock.''

The girl seemed to be about 14-15 years of age. She had orange hair. She wore a hoodie that had the face of a creeper on it, and has green shorts under it. She also wore green leggings and boots. She was sitting down on the grass near a big tree. Fredrick and Spencer walked over and helped Alex up. They all took a small step closer to the girl, but she slowly backed away. '' Whoa its OK, we don't want to hurt you.''

'' Why are you crying?'' asked Spencer. The girl looked down at her leg, the boys did the same, bending down to get a closer look.

'' Ouch.'' said Fredrick. Just above her ankle, through her legging, covered in blood was an arrow, lodged in her leg. The girl began to cry even more.

'' Group meeting.'' said Alex as he turned to face his friends. '' OK we have a dilemma, any ideas.''

'' Well, we could try to pull the arrow out.'' said Fredrick.

'' No offence but you never want to pull out something that is lodged in your body.'' said Spencer.

'' True, but if we don't get that arrow out she could, well, die of blood loss.'' replied Fredrick.

'' And we need something to cover the wound.'' said Alex

'' We could use my tee shirt.'' said Spencer

'' I think that's a good idea, but we should still be cautious, she looks like one of those explosive things, but we should help her, Spencer go get your tee shirt off and we'll see if we can make her talk.''said Fredrick. They turned back around and went towards the girl.

Alex sat down on his knees. '' Can you understand us.'' The girl slowly nodded her head.

'' OK were gonna try to help you, but you need to let us try to get that arrow out, OK.'' said Fredrick. The girl nodded. Spencer came back with his tee.

'' OK im ready.'' said Spencer.

'' OK, Fredrick, hold her leg still.'' Spencer gave Alex his tee.

'' I'll pull it out, you cover it when i say now.''They both nodded. Alex looked at the girl who was still crying, but was able to make eye contact.

'' This is going to hurt but you need to hold still, understand.''

'' Mmmhmm.'' the girl was able to murmur. Fredrick held the girls leg and Spencer was ready.

_'' Deep breath'_' '' Ok, here we go.'' Alex gave the arrow a small nudge to see how loose it was. '' OK this should be fun,... on 3 pull it out and i'll cover it.''

Spencer grabbed a hold on the arrow.

''... One...two... three.'' Spencer pulled the arrow fast and swiftly. The girl let out a wail of pain. '' Now Alex.'' Spencer covered the wound with the tee and quickly tied it, into a knot.

'' Done.'' Fredrick let go of the girls leg.

'' Alex.''

'' What.'' Spencer pointed at the now sleeping girl. '' She must have fainted.''

'' We should try to get her to a safe place.'' Alex went over to the girls sleeping form and gently picked her up bridal style. '' I can see you two as a couple.'' Spencer joked.

'' Can we be serious please.'' said Alex. In less than a second heavy rain started pouring down on them.

'' Why am i not surprised.'' said Fredrick. Suddenly a loud animal like noise eruptednto the forest.

'' YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO.'' the boys all stood frozen in place.

'' Oh gosh'' said Alex soon after the sound stopped.

'' What the hell WAS THAT.'' said Spencer.

'' I don't know,... but i think its best... we don't find out.'' said Fredrick

'' Come on lets go.'' The boys then continued there original objective of finding some help, for them and the girl.

**Meanwhile. **

In the same village as before, the man with the hat had just woken up from a long sleep. Getting out of bed he decided to visit the mayor of the village. After grabbing his hat, he walked out of the hotel and went into a big house were he was greeted by a well dressed villager.

'' Ah, Marcus its good to see you.''

'' Ah Notch its always a pleasure to see you, even in the rain your still a sharp dressed man.'' The two men began to walk around the house. '' I trust you'll be staying for awhile.''

'' Actually yes, im hear on important matters and im here to ask a favor.''

'' Oh anything for an old friend, just say the word.''

'' Well, ... what do you know about the wall of the fallen.'' The villager looked at him, peculiarly.

'' The wall of the fallen, i haven't heard that name since the last time we had earthlings in Minecraftia, which was..''

'' Eight years ago.''

'' Yes, but if you recall the wall stated that more earthlings will return in... well now... oh.''

'' Yes, i believe the time is now, we need to find them before he does.''

'' I'll send a few golems into the wild tonight but i can't spare to many, gods with those monstrosity's your brother created i would...''

'' He is not my brother anymore, he is a fallen prince, and he wants his throne back... send one golem in each biome, with luck i can find them and get them to safety.''

**Later with the boys. **

The boys have been walking for hours, with the sun down and the rain still pouring, they needed help fast. Spencer then spotted something.

'' Hey guys, whats that.'' Spencer pointed to a large building with torches around it.

'' Its a house.'' said Fredrick.

'' We need to get there before we freeze to death.'' said Alex who was still carrying the girl. After a few minutes they reached the door. '' Knock on it.''

Spencer knocked on the door. '' Hello, anyone there.'' no answer, '' Yo is anyone home.''

'' Forget it just go inside.'' Spencer slowly opened the door, looking inside to see if it was safe. '' Its clear.'' They all walked in.

'' Nice place.'' said Fredrick. Alex set the sleeping girl down on a couch.

'' Now im not one to be rude and steal, but is anyone else hungry.'' said Alex.

'' Oh hell yes.''

'' Ya i am.'' The boys searched the house for some food. '' These guys don't have fridges.''

'' I guess not.'' Alex looked in a small chest. And found some watermelon. '' Hey guys i found watermelon.'' Alex took one peace to everyone until they had an even amount.

'' We should save some for the girl.'' said Spencer.

'' We will, and any chance did anyone catch her name.''

'' No, i don't even think she got ours.''

'' Well lets just eat and worry about it later.'' After eating there shares of melon, they decided to look around the house. Fredrick found a latter leading into an attic. It was weird attic, as the only thing in the room was a lever.

'' This is, weird.'' Fredrick walked toward the lever, and pulled it. A noise that sounded like moving blocks was coming from downstairs.

'' Whoa, what happened.'' Fredrick ran to Alex. '' OK who pressed a random button.'' said Alex

'' Not me, but look at this.'' said Spencer. Alex and Fredrick joined Spencer in the middle of the room. There was a weird square formation, of 5 by 5 blocks, some of them had what looked like eyes on them. '' What the hell is this.''

'' I... have no clue.'' said Alex. Looking around he saw that only 5 out of 15 squares had eyes on them. '' Why do only a few of them have weird eyes on them.''

'' Maybe there missing.'' said Fredrick.

'' Well i'll say one thing, it looks like somebody wanted this hidden for some reason.'' Suddenly the formation of blocks moved around until it was hidden again.

'' Who pulled the lever.'' said Fredrick.

'' There was a lever.'' Outside the rain began to pick up speed and a loud thunder clap, erupted from the sky. A scream then erupted from the living room. They all ran to see what happened. Almost as soon as they entered the girl ran and hugged Alex very tightly.

'' Please, don't let him get me.'' said the scared girl.

'' Don't let who get to you.'' said Spencer before the front door burst open. The girl yelped and hid in a corner. They boys looked at the doorway, there was a figure at the door, a square head and cube like body. He had a blue shirt and brown pants. The boys stood frozen. The man seemed to float towards them. Looking at them for a minute before turning his head towards the girl in the corner. Spencer looked around and found a kitchen knife.

The man began to float towards the girl. '' Hey.'' Spencer shouted before throwing the knife at the man. But he dodged with surprising speed. But while he was focused on dodging, Alex and Fredrick tackled him. The man fell to the ground. Fredrick held his legs, Alex grabbed his right arm and Spencer picked up a chair and smashed it on the mans head, repeatedly. But then the man started to glow, and shot energy from his hands, eyes and feet, throwing Alex into a glass window, and Fredrick into a wooden table. And his eyes shot up, temporally blinding Spencer in light before shooting more energy at Spencer until he flew into another wooden table near Fredrick.

The man then turned his attention toward the girl who was trying to help Alex up, despite her injured leg. As the man got closer, Alex saw his fallen friends. He shrugged of the girls arms and ran toward the man. Only to get kicked at in the face. Knocking him down before stomping on his ribs.

'' Stop.'' the Girl shouted at the man. He turned his head at the girl before throwing Alex a good 15 feet away. The girl backed into a corner, as the man got closer. Once he was close enough he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

'' You put many in danger to save this pathetic world, and they all fall.'' said the man in a dark and raspy voice.

'' No, let me go.''

'' And now you shall fall, just like those who fought to protect you and your friends.'' The man raised his hand and a dark energy started taking all of the girls energy.

'' I said...'' The girl started to flash colors and the energy was coming back to her. '' Let me... GO.'' She turned a very bright then an explosion destroyed the part of the room. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone and the boys all fainted. She slowly put her head down and before she fainted, she saw a giant block figure approach her and the boys.


End file.
